pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Magnus
These unholy beings are summoned by the Heretics from another realm, likely that of their goddess. Through the aid of their mortal servants, they have entered the land of Pendor, assembling and leading a huge army in search of blood. Their eyes, though red, appear cold and if not frightening, at the very least very unnerving. Their gaze can halt warriors in their tracks, corrupt souls, or failing that, inspiring fear in the hearts of the stalwart soldiers of Pendor sent to face them. Demonic Magni are typically "unarmored", their Demon Body being all the protection they need from all but the hardest hits from mortal arms; some however some do wear the incredible Demonplate armor that, coupled with their terrifying endurance, make them tough foes to take down. Riding Demon Chargers and using Netherworld Shields, they can batter through rank after rank of soldiers using their Dire Axe, Strange Ebony Sabre, or Foreign Two Handed Sabre. They can easily weather hails of bolts and arrows that would give even the toughest huscarls pause. The javelins and Black Iron Spears the demons use can easily pierce the plate armor of a knight, especially with the force of a Demon Charger's full gallop behind it. Unlike the Fallen Revenant who may be tough foes, these demons are a force not to be trifled with and a single one can easily carve a bloody swathe through a dozen or more of some of the best soldiers before going down. Whenever you are fighting a Heretic Army, they come in groups of 4 to 24, so try to take them down as quickly as possible or you are going to lose plenty of men. Their endurance is such that they can take multiple headshots from a Ruby Rune Bow or several strikes from similar-tier melee weapons. Weapons that emphasize high damage or piercing, such as Rune Weapons, ebony weapons, and couched lances are the most effective way to deal with them. Chasing them down as a horse archer from behind and landing accurate headshots is also a good way to take them down, though more time-consuming. When facing them in a siege, stand atop the scaling ladder or, if you can get to it, the top of a siege tower ramp with a two-handed weapon, preferably one with extremely high base damage like the Ancient Rune Axe, Pendor Great Sword, or Zweihander, or better yet a Rune Weapon. This can lead to chopping them down one after another if you can keep the attacks aimed at their heads. Be careful of those armed with Strange Ebony Sabres, for they possess inhuman attack speed. Notes *Demons are of course, simply humans that use a special armor set to look like demons; it provides astonishing levels of protection which gives the impression of being unarmored, they are able to take an inhuman amount of punishment. This added to their huge hp pool, being over double of any non-heroic human troop, makes them a powerhouse. *Those armed with Black Iron Spears are noticeably less threatening since they have a minimum range they can fight at when on horseback or if they lack a secondary weapon, on foot. *'They can't be knocked unconscious'. When they are defeated, if the last hit was by a blunt weapon, they will always say they were killed, so it's not possible to have this''' '''troop as a prisoner. *They very rarely drop Gold Bar. *Even more rarely they drop a Qualis Gem or a Demon Charger. **Note: Since 3.9, they will no longer have QG, meaning there is no chance of them dropping it. They may still drop the GB. Category:Heretics Category:Undead Category:Demons